


I'll Let You In

by esidois2



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slash, Work In Progress, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esidois2/pseuds/esidois2
Summary: (Long-Fic; M/M) "Shaun era inteligente, mas inocente. Eu era a pessoa ideal para ele. Nenhum outro se relacionaria com ele dessa forma sem tirar proveito de sua pureza. E eu me percebi com medo disso, de alguém tirar o que há de bom no Shaun, de o quebrar e o deixar em milhares de pedaços, impossível de se reconstruir. Eu o conhecia e o respeitava o suficiente para fazer parte de sua vida dessa forma, e ele da minha. Eu nunca iria o ferir. Tinha que ser eu. Eu deixaria Shaun me amar. Eu o deixaria entrar, se assim ele o quisesse." por Portia M. s2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Antes de começar a fanfic, eu gostaria de dar alguns avisos. Vou deixar bem claro desde o início que essa fanfiction é Slash. Se não curte, não leia. Essa é minha primeira vez escrevendo uma Dr. Shaun x Dr. Melendez, por tanto, gostaria de receber críticas para saber se estou indo bem! Tive a ideia para esse plot faz um tempinho e só agora estou compartilhando com vocês, espero realmente que vocês gostem. s2
> 
> AVISO: Os personagens não me pertencem. Está obra é ficcional, sem fins lucrativos, feita de fã para fã.
> 
> AVISO IMPORTANTE: Serão tratados temas como homossexualidade e autismo; Eu gostaria de deixar claro que em nenhum momento dessa fanfic existe a intenção de denegrir a imagem de qualquer pessoa, por qualquer que seja o motivo, a intenção de publicar essa fic é de dividir com vocês uma estória que até então existia apenas em minha cabeça; O plot é baseado nos personagens do seriado e podem surgir alguns personagens originais ao longo da fic.
> 
> Por enquanto, acho que é isso Me desculpe por qualquer erro. Ah! Esse capítulo é inspirado em um dos episódios do seriado, então vai haver alguns diálogos igual ao episódio em questão. 
> 
> Aproveitem!
> 
> s2.
> 
> ps.: tbm postada no f a n f i c t i o n . n e t! ~user: esidois2

**I'll Let You In**

**por Portia M. s2**

* * *

 

**Capítulo 1**

 

**_[Ponto de Vista: Neil Melendez]_ **

_"Então, quando será o casamento?"_  A enxerida da Dr. Lim tinha mesmo que ser tão inoportuna? Droga! Shaun estava bem em frente, com certeza tinha escutado.

-Falamos sobre isso depois.

Eu não perdi o olhar da Lim para a enfermeira, era possível que aquela mulher tivesse fazendo isso de propósito? Não era hora nem o local certo.

\- Que foi? Eu gosto de praias.

Jessica... Porque insistir nesse assunto? E depois de tanto tempo juntos, como ela ainda não me conhecia ao ponto de dizer ao assim em voz alta e no local de trabalho. Até o Dr. Glassman observava a nossa conversa, qualquer enfermeira que não nos conhecesse bem saberia que não somos compatíveis em nada. Será que só eu nesta relação via que não dávamos tão certo juntos como pensávamos que daríamos, quando inventamos de começar esse relacionamento?

-Minha família gosta de igrejas. – disse meio sem paciência e esperando que aquilo finalizasse aquela conversa sem sentido.

-Falamos sobre isso depois. – Ela disse. Agora sim estávamos na mesma página.  _Será que eu poderia me concentrar no meu trabalho agora? Obrigado._

A enfermeira chefe voltou a falar sobre casamento, mas com outra pessoa. Eu estava atento a minha ficha, e tentando fugir do assunto. Se ela quisesse continuar com esse tema, que fosse com outra pessoa.

-Está disponível, Dr. Murphy?

Ao que ouvi o sobrenome de Shaun, instintivamente levantei a cabeça e procurei por ele.

-Não. – ouvi ele responder.

Senti meus ombros ficarem tensos. Porque a resposta dele tinha me afetado?

-Não quer um pouco de amor? – a mulher insistiu.

Ele se virou, e dessa vez eu pude encontrar seus olhos.

-Não. Não quero. Não quero amor. – disse olhando para mim e depois saindo em disparada.

Não tinha percebido que tinha prendido a minha respiração até ter que inspirar profundamente, sentindo algum peso sob meu estômago. A principio pensei que Shaun fosse falar que já estava comprometido, mas depois ao ver seu rosto e ao ouvi-lo falar que não queria amor, e daquela forma... Eu sentia que já o conhecia o suficiente ao ponto de saber que estivera atento a toda conversa que tive com a Jessica ali, e que a sua resposta um pouco raivosa, tinha relação direta com isso. Seria tudo obra da minha cabeça? Pensando bem, não me recordo quando comecei a enxergar Shaun de outra maneira. Foi quando eu percebi sua genuína aptidão e inteligência? Isso de fato me atraía em qualquer pessoa, e não é como se existisse por ai pessoas inteligentes e habilidosas nesse nível. Teria sido essa a razão para que Shaun estivesse tão constantemente em meus pensamentos nos últimos dias? Porque de repente olhar em seus olhos me deixava... Nervoso? Não que eu me sentisse atraído pelo seu corpo. Afinal, julgo nunca ter visto Shaun com outra roupa se não a nossa indumentária de trabalho. Não, não era o corpo, mas havia algo sobre a pele pálida e com aparência cremosa de seu rosto e mãos. Algo como a cor da boca e dos olhos se destacarem perfeitamente num rosto tão branco. Okay, eu não deveria estar tendo pensamentos como estes relacionados ao meu residente. Eu nunca pensei num colega ou amigo dessa forma, em nenhum outro homem, na verdade.

Suspiro, tentando me concentrar na ficha médica em minhas mãos. Eu costumo ser muito intuitivo, sempre fui, desde mais jovem. Por isso, não pude deixar de perceber a maneira como Shaun passou a se portar perto de mim. Ah, Shaun... Quisera eu estar errado. Quisera eu que você não estivesse tão apegado ao ponto de se magoar com algo assim. Por favor, deixe que seja apenas algo da minha cabeça... Eu não me senti nada bem ao vê-lo daquela forma a pouco, e ainda mais por saber que eu poderia ser o causador. Eu não queria magoar o Shaun, essa era a última coisa que eu queria. Me surpreendi com a veracidade dos meus pensamentos, pois nem eu mesmo poderia prevê-los.

Teríamos que conversar, eu tinha que ter certeza do que eu estava suspeitando. Se Shaun realmente tivesse sentimentos por mim, o que na verdade eu gostaria de ouvir? O que na verdade eu iria fazer sobre isso?

O tom raivoso na resposta dele também não passou despercebi aos olhos do Dr. Glassman, que me enviou um olhar demorado. Será que o homem também desconfiava de alguma coisa? Desviei o olhar, coletei minhas folhas e acenei para Jessica, me despedindo. Eu iria me ocupar com o trabalho e esperar que isso fosse o suficiente para parar meus pensamentos voltados ao Shaun.

﹝•••﹞

Depois de um tempo, Dra. Browne veio até mim. Contou-me sobre a sua ideia de repor o fêmur do paciente com uma prótese feita através da nossa máquina de impressão em 3D. Arrastou-me para a sala de impressão. Quando entrei, logo vi o Shaun no computador. Ele estava terminado de projetar o fêmur. Eu e Dra. Browne ficamos em pé atrás da cadeira de Shaun que utilizava aquele software complexo, com vários comandos, como se fosse algo do dia a dia. Será possível que até nisso ele é bom? Me lembrei que haveria um Workshop relacionado a softwares como estes, em São Francisco e tomei nota mentalmente de pesquisar mais sobre tal quando chegasse em casa.

De repente ele se levantou e pegou um óculos de proteção.

-Está pronto. Vamos começar a imprimir.

Nós nos colocamos em frente a redoma onde o fêmur de titânio já começava a ser impresso. Dra. Browne olhava intenso para a máquina que trabalhava na sua ideia, e não conseguiu perceber a tensão entre eu e Shaun, que estava do seu outro lado. Percebi que ele evitava me olhar diretamente nos olhos, e também evitava qualquer proximidade. Isso só contribuía mais ainda para que eu pensasse que Shaun sentia algo por mim. Eu não poderia estar sonhando. Não sei até que ponto ele conseguira lidar com isso sozinho, não sei se preciso interferir. Murphy é muito novo, inocente. Puro, eu diria. Será que ela já havia experienciado sentimentos como estes em sua vida? O quê eu estou pensando? Isso se ele estiver mesmo tendo esses sentimentos por mim! Eu estou uma confusão. Quero mesmo conversar com ele, mas ao fazer isso, sei que estarei transpondo uma linha no relacionamento que temos. E dali, não terá volta. Terei que lidar com ele todos os dias, tendo que lembrar da conversa que tivemos juntos, tendo ela sucedido para bem ou para mal.

Suspirei. O que eu esperava de Shaun? O que eu estava fazendo, alimentando esses tipos de pensamentos em minha mente? Se eu fosse mais jovem, já teria superado isso e descartado a possibilidade de ser correspondido. Porque agora, adulto, não consigo fazer isso? A residência dele vai acabar e ele vai procurar outro hospital, a Dra. Browne é a mais apropriada para o cargo até então, porque eu não consigo lidar com o fato de que o nosso relacionamento é só por mais alguns meses e então eu poderei esquecer a maneira como me sinto nervoso perto dele, a maneira me importo com ele? -como passei a me importar-me corrigi mentalmente.

-Eu preciso pensar sobre isso... –Disse em voz alta, sem querer. Deveras envolvido em meus pensamentos.

-O quê? Mas é uma ideia brilhante! – Dra. Browne entendeu que eu me referia ao fêmur, pelo menos sobre isso eu não teria que me explicar.

-É, de fato. Vamos tratar os outros pacientes, ainda tempos tempo de decidir o futuro deste. É fato que esta decisão não pode e nem será tomada apenas por mim. O conselho com certeza vai querer interferir.

E tentando não olhar para Shaun, me dirigi até a saída da sala.

Já no meio do corredor, vi que Dra. Browne andava apressada afim de me alcançar.

-Dr. Melendez! Dr. Melendez... Você deve admitir, é arriscado mas é uma ideia incrível.

-Ele é incrível- quer dizer- ele sempre tem ideias incríveis e-

-Não, essa ideia incrível foi minha. Eu conheço os riscos-

Eu sorri um pouco descrente. –Não foi sua ideia.

-Foi sim, claro que foi.

Ela parou e eu me virei para ela.

-Porque para você só o Shaun parece ser incrível? Eu também posso ter ideias brilhantes, não é só-

-Dr. Browne- tentei interrompe-la.

-Não, essa ideia foi 100% minha, porque você não consegue lidar com isso, porque o Shaun tem que ser o seu favorito sempre?

-O meu favorito sempre? De onde foi que você tirou essa ideia?

-Eu estou dizendo que tive uma ideia e que conheço os riscos da cirurgia. Porque você não reconhece que essa  _minha_ ideia é brilhante?

-Talvez porque eu te conheça há seis meses e você nunca foi capaz de me apresentar algo do tipo. –  _E quanto a ele? Não todo esse tempo, mas posso dizer que o conheço melhor do que a ti._  – quis adicionar, mas não valia a pena. Deixei-a parada no corredor e segui meu caminho.

-Dr. Melendez..

Suspirei. O que essa mulher queria, novamente. Diminui a velocidade dos passos, mas não tornei a virar.

-É uma ideia brilhante -que eu tive- para um médico cirurgião brilhante.

-Isso é bajulação, Dra. Browne.

Escutei-a sorrir.

Ela sempre sabia como terminar bem uma troca de palavras.

﹝•••﹞

Horas já tinham se passado. A família do meu paciente havia sido avisada da possibilidade da cirurgia e cautelosamente explicada quanto ao fêmur de titânio que seria implantando. Os pais já haviam dado o aval, porém a esposa não concordava com a Idea. No entanto, o homem havia perdido parte da perna no acidente a caminho de seu casamento, que por tanto não foi realizado. Ele ainda não era casado perante a lei, com isso, a opinião de sua "futura" esposa, não era de nenhuma valia. Por isso, prosseguimos como o planejado, visto que os pais eram os únicos no direito e assim o fizeram, autorizando o procedimento cirúrgico do filho.

Eu estava para entrar na sala de cirurgia. Finalmente, a cirurgia do fêmur. Minha equipe a postos, Shaun tinha acabado de se esterilizar, o próximo seria eu.

O gerenciamento de riscos entrou pela porta da sala de cirurgia. Em momentos como estes, eu não conseguia vê-la como a Jessica. Nesses momentos, ela era a funcionária do departamento de riscos, a qual não me deixava fazer o meu trabalho.

-Você deve parar. A cirurgia não vai acontecer. –Ela começou. -Uma juíza está a caminho, os pais vão decidir se querem ou não a perna do filho amputada.

As vezes eu tinha a impressão de que, nesses momentos, ela também não me via como Neil, mas sim como o médico o qual ela era paga e obrigada a fazê-lo parar de trabalhar.

-E que diabos eu devo fazer com um paciente inconsciente na mesa de cirurgia, cuja perna não servirá mais se não o tratarmos dentro de poucas horas?

-A juíza precisa intervir, Neil. Não é algo simples. –Porque eu não gostei nada de como meu nome soou em sua voz? Eu estava muito bravo, era isso. Além do mais, eu odiava quando ela se referia a mim com meu primeiro nome em nosso local de trabalho. Não estávamos em casa! Mas era sempre assim... Eu sempre fui o único que soube separar o trabalho da vida pessoal.

-E os seus médicos também terão que testemunhar.

-Eu terei que testemunhar? –Shaun perguntou de um canto mais afastado.

-Espero que não. – Eu e ela falamos juntos, porém por motivos divergentes. Por mim, aquilo não deveria acontecer porque para começo de conversa, uma juíza não deveria nem estar envolvida na situação, deveríamos estar na sala de operação, agindo. Já para ela, com certeza, era levado em conta a sua condição de autismo e por tanto, a debilidade na falta de comunicação. Eu conseguia ver a maldade em seus olhos e não gostei nada disso. Não devo ter conseguido fingir minha expressão ao olhar para ela.

Ela examinou bem o meu rosto com seus olhos.

-Pensei que você ficaria feliz com a notícia.

-Eu fico feliz em fazer o meu trabalho, o que não é o caso agora já que estou sendo impedido de o fazer.

-Neil, é uma perna falsa! Isso precisa ser decidido entre os pais e a esposa, junto a uma juíza!

-Não é falsa. –Shaun destacou.

Ela olhou para ele, visivelmente incomodada com a presença dele ali.

-Então, se fosse com você, -Ela se referiu a mim- gostarias que fosse eu ou os teus pais a decidir?

-Não se trata disso, não confunda as coisas. Não sou eu que estou ali naquela maca.

-Ah, mas é disso mesmo que se trata. –bateu o pé.

-Não, não é. Eu vou repetir o caso aqui, se é que você ainda não entendeu. –Tomei algum fôlego, estava começando a perder a paciência com ela – Eu tenho um homem com uma perna partida ao meio e morrendo na minha mesa de trabalho. Eu preciso opera-lo  _agora_ , do contrario-

-Você não vê, Neil? A juíza irá intervir, você querendo ou não.

-Não é um caso onde eu escolha querer ou não. Não é da minha vontade, é um caso de emergência. Faz parte da minha ética profissional. Achei que nesse hospital existissem regras para esse tipo de tratamento de urgência.

-Não existe, não mais.

-Quem disse?

-Eu estou dizendo.

-Jessica Preston- Ela havia retirado a minha paciência. Extraído-a até a última gota. Ela queria misturar as coisas, então ótimo- A decisão é dos pais. Esse é o protocolo. – Explicava sumariamente- Ela nem sequer é esposa dele, eles não conseguiram se casar. Isso é lógica básica, qual parte seu cérebro não está conseguindo processar?

-A parte que você é um Sr. Sem Sentimentos.

Sorri sem nenhum prazer aparente, descrente da resposta que tinha vindo da mulher.

-Isso agora cabe a juíza decidir. –Ela finalizou com o queixo levantado e os braços cruzados no peito.

Eu olhava para ela sem a enxergar perfeitamente. Eu não reconhecia a mulher a minha frente. Porque ela estava fazendo isso comigo? Não havia necessidade real para aquilo.

-Três horas. – Eu disse por fim. – É tudo o que ele tem até que sua perna morra de fez.

-O tempo de cirurgia já está incluso nessas três horas. – Shaun ressaltou.

Ambos olhamos para ele.

-Você o ouviu. É melhor ir fazer o seu trabalho.

Apontei para a porta, indicando que era o momento para ela se retirar.

Ela olhou uma última vez de Shaun até mim.

-As enfermeiras vão vir pegar o paciente, ele vai precisar estar presente na sala de reunião, onde será decidido pela  _juíza_ , o seu paradeiro - e se retirou, me deixando sem tempo de rebater.

Eu devo ter batido forte em algum dos armários de metal ao lado, pois um barulho forte soou e eu senti minhas mãos latejarem. Eu estava puto com a Jessica. De verdade.

 

* * *

**_Continua?_ **

 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estou betando sozinha essa fic. Por favor, ignorem qualquer erro. Obrigada (:
> 
> Aproveitem! s2
> 
> Continuação...

**I'll Let You In**

**Por Portia M. s2**

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo 2**

 

**_[Ponto de vista: Neil Melendez]_ **

 

Eu andava de um lado para o outro naquela sala. Calculava mentalmente o tempo de cirurgia, teria que apressar muitas coisas, e eu realmente não gostava de operar dessa maneira.

-Você está certo. – Ouvi a voz de Shaun que me observava. Parei e olhei para ele. Porque o olhar dele era a única coisa que parecia me acalmar naquele momento? Será que era porque eu sabia que ele estava praticamente na mesma situação que a minha e mesmo assim estava o meu oposto, calmo e confiante?

-Não é que eu não queira colocar o fêmur de titânio no homem. Eu só quero- tentei dizer.

-Eu sei. Você quer fazer o seu trabalho. E dessa forma, seguindo as regras do hospital, você o está fazendo.

Eu não entendia como ele era tão seguro para dizer algumas coisas e tão inseguro na hora de dizer outras. Eu sentia a insegurança em sua voz agora. Mas ele estava falando algo tão certo sobre mim. Algo que nem a Jessica conseguiu compreender.

Eu sorri minimamente, reconhecendo o fato.

-Mesmo estando no time da “perna falsa”- fiz a aspas com meus dedos, ele sorriu- você é capaz de me compreender.

Não tinha percebido que caminhava em sua direção enquanto falava.

A maneira como ele não conseguia olhar-me nos olhos, conseguindo apenas olhar minhas bochechas e boca, era algo... Sensual para mim. Percebi com pesar.

Estávamos a sós na sala, seria o momento ideal para conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido mais cedo? Duas batidinhas na porta e um “com licença”, me fizeram perceber que eu também o olhava da mesma forma.

A enfermeira veio nos chamar até a sala de reunião no térreo, onde estávamos sendo convocados pela juíza do caso.

Shaun se apresou a sair da sala primeiro que eu.

Pensando bem, seria melhor conversarmos depois que tudo isso acabasse. Onde eu estava com a cabeça?! Logo menos estaríamos entrando na sala de cirurgia e eu não queria deixa-lo desestabilizado ou algo assim.

 

Inteirei o restante da equipe sobre o assunto e fui pegar o elevador. Assim que desci, vi Shaun empurrar com rapidez a maca do paciente em questão para fora da sala de reunião.

-Murphy, o que está acontecendo?

-O paciente, ele está coagulando. A cirurgia tem que ser feita agora.

Segurei a maca do outro lado e empurrei-a com mais pressa pelo corredor. A família vinha logo atrás, bem como a juíza e Jessica em seu encalço.

-Certo. Eu preciso de uma decisão, agora! Vamos amputar ou substituir o osso?

A juíza me respondeu com palavras aleatórias, um texto o qual eu não pedi.

-Ele está coagulando.. -Shaun repetiu, urgente.

Senti um súbito estresse. Eu precisava de uma resposta e ninguém estava me dando.

Chegamos ao elevador, prontos para subir com a maca para a sala de operação. Eu passaria dali apenas com o Shaun. Me virei para a juíza, enquanto Shaun apertava freneticamente o botão, chamando o elevador.

-Escute, eu preciso de uma decisão, _agora_! Tudo o que tem que me dizer é entre “amputar” ou “substituir o osso”, AGORA.

Ela ainda falou mais algumas coisas formais até eu ouvir o que eu precisava.

 –Substitua o fêmur.

-Vamos! –Shaun me apressava.

A porta do elevador se abriu, empurramos a maca para dentro e Shaun já solicitava o nosso andar.

 

Só quando as portas do elevador se fecharam e eu encostei-me à parede do elevador, foi que me permiti sentir-me um pouco menos estressado, finalmente tinham me deixado fazer o meu trabalho.

Fechei os olhos com força e apertei a ponte do meu nariz. Quando abri os olhos, percebi que Shaun me olhava.

-Vai dar tudo certo. –Ele disse. Sua voz num tom tão baixo e simples, a expressão dele era tão calma e confiante... E isso foi capaz de confortar qualquer estresse que por ventura ainda existisse no meu corpo devido a recente situação.

O som o elevador anunciava a chegada ao nosso andar.

Reestabelecido meu emocional, eu precisava focar agora nas poucas e dificultosas horas de cirurgia que haviam pela frente. Ia dar tudo certo. Shaun estaria comigo.

 

﹝•••﹞

 

O paciente havia acordado.

Estávamos no quarto para reavaliá-lo. Eu conversava com o paciente, enquanto Shaun checava algum movimento nos pés da perna operada.

-Ele mexeu. – Todos se viraram em direção ao pé do rapaz. Seria mesmo possível obter tal resultado em tão pouco tempo?

-Vou fazer de novo. – Shaun passou a ponta da caneta, superficialmente sobre a pele do pé do paciente, e juntos assistimos aos dedos mexerem sutilmente com a “carícia” que Shaun lhe fazia. Era quase imperceptível, mas estava ali.

Não sei o porquê de ter me surpreendido com algo assim. Mas é claro que ele sabe onde existem os pontos sensíveis dessa forma, e o que fazer para ativá-los. Ele é um médico, e como eu, conhece bem o corpo humano. Mas ainda assim, observar a fixação dos olhos de Shaun a cada movimento que os dedos do paciente faziam sob cada carícia sua... Fez com que eu me sentisse, na melhor das descrições, estranho.

-Já chega, Shaun. Nós já percebemos que funcionou. –disse o fazendo parar com aquilo.

Expliquei para a família sobre a recuperação, e indiquei a fisioterapeuta adequada.

-Obrigado. –O pai do paciente estendeu a mão esperando que ele a apertasse. Fui rápido e segurei a mão do homem, poupando Shaun. Eu sabia que ele não gostava desses tipos de contato. –Apenas fiz o meu trabalho. –disse.

-Mesmo assim, eu os agradeço.

Nós nos retiramos para dar privacidade a família. Não havia mais nada para ser feito ali. Nosso trabalho havia sido finalizado, e com sucesso.

﹝•••﹞

 

 

**_[Ponto de vista: Shaun Murphy]_ **

 

Dr. Melendez disfarçava muito bem, mas não tão bem aos meus olhos.

Eu vi como ele se colocou com uma postura quase que protetora a minha frente, quando eu não soube o que fazer com a mão daquele homem estendida em minha direção. O homem ainda tinha as roupas rasgadas pelo acidente e manchas de sangue por todo o corpo, ele esperava mesmo que eu fosse apertar a sua mão?

Depois de finalmente ter acabado o plantão noturno, por volta das 6h30 da manhã, fui liberado. Saí do vestiário e percebi que Dr. Melendez ainda estava fardado e a conversar com uma das enfermeiras. Ele não largaria agora? Mesmo um homem como ele precisava de algum descanso.

A enfermeira chefe me pegou o observando de longe.

-Bom descanso, Shaun. – disse, como que me expulsando gentilmente dali.

Eu deveria parar de observar Dr. Melendez a qualquer custo, ou outras pessoas viriam a perceber, ou até mesmo ele. E isso não seria nada bom para seu cargo, nem para o meu. Por pouco hoje mais cedo não tinha sido descoberto pela enfermeira Farrar. Tive que me retirar com pressa pois sou péssimo em mentir, e Melendez estava logo ali, bem em minha frente. Afinal, porque aquela mulher havia me perguntado algo daquele tipo? Ela não percebia o quão jovem eu era? E além disso, porque alguém iria querer algo desse tipo comigo, levando em consideração as minhas inegáveis condições. Pensar nisso me deixava irritado. Eu não gostava de me sentir irritado. Era como perder o controle e se tinha uma coisa que eu gostava, essa coisa era poder ter controle sobre mim.

Já no ponto de ônibus, encontrei com o Dr. Galssman.

-Foi uma noite e tanto! –Ele comentou.

-Porque a enfermeira Farrar perguntou se eu queria amor? –ainda sem entender o intuito da pergunta da mulher.

-Porque ela é uma enxerida, oras. Mas... Eu estou curioso, você não quer mesmo amor?

Eu não acredito. Até ele??!

-Eu amei Steve e meu coelho.

-Okay... Mas, e agora? Você não está amando alguém agora? – O quê? O que ele queria dizer com isso? Não tenho certeza, mas as definições de amor do Dr. Glassman e as minhas, devem ter alguma diferença. O que eu não estou entendendo?

-Defina amor.

Glassman suspirou, visivelmente não acreditando que estávamos para ter aquela conversa.

-Amor é quando você se afeiçoa a outra coisa ou pessoa. Geralmente, a uma pessoa. Você a ama, se importa com ela, quer cuidar dessa pessoa...  –Eu via o esforço que ele fazia para tentar me explicar algo que talvez nem ele mesmo entendia. Mas eu conseguia associar o que ele falava. No entanto, eu não queria. Não era algo para mim, eu nunca teria chance de ser amado de volta se fosse dessa forma. Não quando se tratava _dessa_ pessoa.

-Eu não quero amor. –disse em definitivo.

-Certo. Contudo, você deve saber... Em outros graus, a atração física pode ser algo adicional a essa questão do amor.

Não podia negar que pensava sobre isso. Qualquer homem com a minha idade deveria, supostamente, pensar. Mas eu sabia o quão errado isso poderia soar se dito em voz alta. Mesmo admitindo em minha cabeça, “sinto atração pelo Dr. Melendez”, a frase soava um tanto diferente. Sim, e ainda me deixava muito ciente da minha situação. Poderia arriscar chamar isso que sentia por Neil de... “amor”? Porque a ideia não me enojava ou me parecia estranha? No entanto, sei perfeitamente que pessoas como o Dr. Glassman nunca olhariam pra essa situação como algo a ser acatado. Iria sim soar errado, e por isso, eu não poderia deixar que o velho suspeitasse do que eu sentia por Melendez, visto que eu mesmo tinha acabado de dar nome a esses sentimentos tão recentes.

Ele interrompeu meus pensamentos.

-Escuta, você quer tomar café-da-manhã, podemos conversar mais sobre isso, ou sobre qualquer coisa que você quiser.

Percebi meu estômago roncar só ao lembrar das aparências das belas panquecas banhadas com mel que vendia na cafeteria do hospital.

-Posso pedir quatro panquecas ao invés de três?

-Pode pedir até cinco, se assim quiser.

-Só quero quatro.

-Okay então, vamos?

﹝•••﹞

 

**[Ponto de Vista: Dr. Glassman]**

-Porque a enfermeira Farrar perguntou se eu queria amor?

Então Shaun estava mesmo preocupado com algo relacionada àquela conversa de hoje mais cedo. Eu deveria tranquilizá-lo, seja lá sobre o que isso se trata.

-Porque ela é uma enxerida, oras. Mas... –Se eu estiver certo, esse é o momento para descobrir mais sobre essa situação. Grato por Shaun ter começado a conversa, perguntei:

-Eu estou curioso, você não quer mesmo amor? –Queria que ele soubesse que poderia conversar casualmente comigo sobre assuntos desse tipo.

-Eu amei Steve e meu coelho.

Amor. _Amor?_ Do que Shaun se lembrava, atração física não tinha nada haver com amor. Não sentia isso por Steve, seu irmão, ou pelo seu coelho. Teríamos um longo caminho a percorrer, eu deveria dizer a Shaun que existiam outros tipos de amores, ou deveria deixá-lo para que descobrisse sozinho?

-Okay... Mas, e agora? Você não está amando alguém agora?

-Defina amor. –Certo, talvez ele estivesse aberto para esse tipo de conversa.

-Amor é quando você se afeiçoa a outra coisa ou pessoa. Geralmente, a uma pessoa. Você a ama, se importa com essa, quer cuidar dessa pessoa...-

-Eu não quero amor.

-Certo. Contudo, você deve saber... Em outros graus, a atração física pode ser algo adicional a essa questão do amor.

Deixei que ele absorvesse o que eu tinha acabado de lhe dizer. Shaun agora não mais olhava para a pista, mas me encarava com certo interesse. Eu havia dito algo importante, pude perceber. Por hora, parte do meu trabalho estava feito. Com Shaun era sempre assim, um passo de cada vez.

-Escuta, você quer tomar café-da-manhã, podemos conversar mais sobre isso, ou sobre qualquer coisa que você quiser.

-Posso pedir quatro panquecas ao invés de três?

-Pode pedir até cinco, se assim quiser.

-Só quero quatro.

-Okay então, vamos?

Deixamos o ponto de ônibus em direção a entrada do hospital.

 

Novamente ali, dessa vez me dirigindo para a cafeteria, me surpreendi como Shaun acelerou os passos, passando por mim quase correndo e sumindo em direção ao corredor que levava a cafeteria. Ele gostava das panquecas, mas nem tanto assim. Virei-me em direção ao saguão de entrada e ali estava. Vi Melendez e Jessica beijarem-se no topo da escada e descerem de mãos dadas.

Suspirei, levando inconscientemente uma mão a minha cabeça. _Ah, Shaun... Onde você foi se meter..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!
> 
> s2

**Author's Note:**

> Review, please?


End file.
